


Troubled Hearts

by DarkForestWolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Armin is Eren's Rock, Characters Death, Comedy, Consensual Violence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eren Has Anger Issues, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Future pairings, HANDS DOWN, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Threats of Violence, Violence, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkForestWolf/pseuds/DarkForestWolf
Summary: Young and hard working 19 year old Armin Arlert accidentally finds himself caught up in the life of billionaire son, Eren Jeager, who is very well known for his 'rebellious' reputation.  An AU were a  normal, everyday city boy gets together with the rich trouble child. I own nothing!





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a good Eremin every now and then?

 

History class was the only course Armin had left before the end of the day, and yet it still seemed like the clock went back a few hours.

He had to be at work a little earlier that afternoon as today was suppose to be a full house thanks to a three day festival going on nearby, and nobody had the excuse of showing up late. It was either you arrive and get paid or take a pink slip to go. Armin wasn't willing to risk any chance in that and just _had_ to be there on time.

He stared at the distant wall clock near by while biting the end of his weary pencil, his pale fingers tapping lightly to a small rhythm as the teacher lectured on. A small buzz is what woke him from his trance as his cell phone lit up with a new message. He looked around for a second making sure no one heard the device before stealthily slipping it out of his skinny-jean pocket and hiding it under the lecture table.

He slid the lock off and read the message carefully, smiling at the familiar 'winky' face placed at the end of the sentence. His friend Sasha sent a text telling him she was waiting outside for him and was ready to go to work at anytime, giving that the class didn't last longer than it should. It hasn't been the first time the professor lectured on longer than he should.

Before he could respond the bell finally gave in and rang through out the entire building, sending out a wave of various students through out the college campus. Armin hastily packed up his items after scribbling down tonight's homework and quickly made his way towards the exit, bumping past a few students along the way followed by careless apologies.

He made it outside and spotted a familiar large, black jeep parked out front, Sasha sticking her head out the window and calling out to him at the top of her lungs while waving her arms in the air. It wasn't hard to catch the attention of a crowed when you had someone like Sasha.

"Armin, come on we gotta go!" Sasha called out him as he approach the front door of the vehicle. He got in and buckled up in the passengers seat before looking to see who the driver was, coming across an unexpected gaze.

A large grin crept across his face as his eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Reiner! It's been so long!"

"Hey Alert, good to see ya." Reiner flashed him a quick smile before taking his attention to the review mirror. "But we really have to get moving. I don't wanna hear it from your boss on how late you were and I certainly don't wanna tell him it was because of a tearful reunion." He turned and carefully backed out of the handy caped parking spot they were in. 'No one was in it so no one needed it that badly' he would always say as a lame excuse to get out of trouble. Armin could never figure out how he never got caught by anyone doing so. "Marco's already there so I picked up Connie and Sasha on my way here. Still kinda surprised how I got lost trying to find this place, considering that I was literally born and raised here and all."

Connie revealed himself from the back seat and flung an arm in between the front passengers, pointing directly out at the road ahead of them. "Onward!"

Reiner rolled his eyes and pushed the arm away. "Shut up and let me drive, Connie."

"Hey Armin, did you know that Marco's seriously considering that tattoo we suggested to him a while back?" Sasha asked while picking up a small leather bag off the floor and setting it on her lap.

Armin turned to her, surprised. "W-wait, seriously? I was joking when I mentioned that, really!"

Sasha nodded and began to dig through the bag, pulling out her usual work attire. "He doesn't know exactly what kind of tattoo, but he said he wanted one on his left wrist."

Armin frowned and casually pulled out his phone. "I don't think that's such a good idea- Oh! Great were on time!" He thankfully sighed and leaned his head back against his seat.

"He's cool with it, so why not? Maybe he can map out some constellations on some of those freckles and let the tattoo artist take it from there." Connie suggests, Reiner snorted.

"Sure, but i'm with Armin on this one. Wouldn't a tattoo ruin that innocent like appearance he's got going for himself? I mean, people might start talking depending on what he gets." He looked up at the review mirror again and spotted Sasha carelessly lifting up her shirt over her head. His eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Connie flushed and quickly reached over to pull the garment back down. "Now is seriously not the time to change into your uniform, Sasha!"

"Oh quit it will ya Connie. Practically everyone in here is freakin queer so i'm alright with it."

Connie flushed and defended himself. "I'm not queer!"

"Yeah, but your a close friend."

"Sasha, childhood friends don't watch each other strip! " Armin silently gasped and bashfully turned to look out the window. "See, look what your doing to Armin! The poor thing probably saw all the stretch marks left over from your last nights dinner."

It was Sasha's turn to blush. "I don't have stretch marks!"

Reiner let out a loud groan and dramatically jerked the car to the side, shifting everyone unexpectedly and locking their seat belts into place. "If you must know, i'm Bi. Anyways, I had just gotten back from college, located half way across the damn globe mind you, and you two are already going at it...Wait, hold on-" He quickly glanced over at the passenger beside him in question. "Armin, your gay?"

Armin's heated face deepened a darker shade of red, wide-eyed and heart beating loud enough to surpass the roaring engine of the vehicle. "I-I never said I was gay! I mean, nothings wrong with being gay, but I never said I was!" He turned to face Sasha with dilated confusion. "Who told you that?" The girl shrugged and put her uniform down.

Reiner chuckled. "You know what, we'll settle this when we get there. Sasha, go around back and change in the supply closet before you start setting up tables, the rest of us will be inside already so just make sure the boss doesn't notice you. Everyone else, play it cool and don't screw up tonight, alright?" Everyone nodded mutually agreeing to the drivers plan. "Great. Now let's get this night done and over with, after this I gotta run downtown and meet up with my folks at the Golden River."

Armin perked up. "The Golden River?"

"Yeah, my dad just renovated it and there's going to be a big thing tonight celebrating some new contract his boss made with the Jaeger Corporation."

Sasha gasped. "That's so cool! I didn't know your dad owned a restaurant! I heard The Golden River is the best!"

"It is, and that's why i'm treating everyone there the day of the celebration. Afterwards were all meeting at my place to hang out."

"No! Don't tease me like this, Reiner!" Sasha's eyes glistened with joyful tears as her mouth started to water.

"I'm not joking. I haven't seen any of you guys in a while, let alone Bert, I wanna catch up on all of you and see what I've missed."

Connie smiled. "Aw yeah! This is going to be amazing!"

Armin chuckled. "Wow, this all sounds really fun, but I really don't think I can make it."

The car grew silent, all eyes focused on the blond. Reiner frowned. "What do you mean you can't make it?"

"Ah, I have the night shift today at work and rents due in a few days. I barley have enough time to sleep at this point."

"Oh, easy, i'll pay your landlord for you," Armin made an effort to protest but the driver lifted a hand silencing him. " _and_ you can pay me back when ever you have the money, alright?"

Armin thought about it. He _really_ didn't like owing anybody money, let alone having others paying for anything on his behalf, but he really hasn't seen Reiner in a long time. How long has it been, a year? He sighed and looked down at his phone. Maybe this once...

"Please, Armin." Sasha pleaded, staring at him hopefully.

Armin gave a weary smile. "Well... If your really alright with it..."

Reiner grinned, a grin Armin kinda missed. "Then it's settled!" He side glanced over to his cell and slid the lock open, handing it over to Armin. "Put in the amount you need in my notes and it'll be done by tomorrow."

Hesitantly Armin opened the notes app and stared blankly at the keyboard, Reiner now going on about something to do with the party he's having. This was only temporary, right? He would definatley pay him back. _"What am I doing..."_ Armin thought to himself, carelessly typing in what he needed before putting the phone down. One day wasn't going to hurt him, right?

* * *

 

Connie slammed the car door shut and rushed inside, eyes wide as he almost ran into a customer walking by him. He looked around in amazement. "Crap, it's so crowded today!"

Armin made his way past him and frowned. "I forgot, it's Friday. Were always like this on Friday." He looked around and spotted Marco talking to a few customers over by table near by. "Is he the only one here?! We have to get to work, now!" He grabbed Connie by the wrist and pulled him over into the back room. "Come on, grab a shirt and just put it over the clothes your wearing now, no one will notice."

Connie nodded. "What about you?"

"I already have mine on." He lifted his shirt revealing his working attire from underneath. "I fell asleep with them on yesterday and woke up late today, so I had to improvise."

"Wait, so you just woke up this morning, slipped on your school uniform, and left the house?"

Armin blushed a little. "Oh shut up, It's all I had time for. I don't even smell that bad, I showered after gym this morning so I should be fine."

Connie sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. "Whatever man, I'll meet you out there as soon as I'm finished. Just don't lift up your arm's so much, I think the customers prefer to leave here conscious. " Armin just rolled his eyes and left the room before he heard anything else.

He pulled out his notebook and made his way over to Marco. "Sorry I'm late. Sasha should be out in a minute to set up the bar and Connie is changing now. Which tables still need to be taken care of?"

Marco pointed over to a table behind him."The one in the back is ready to order."

Armin nodded. "On it."

* * *

 

An hour goes by and things refused to calm down.

Reiner decided to stop by for a few minutes to see how things were going before heading down to the restaurant to help set things up for tonight, but Sasha practically begged him to help her out as the bar was starting to crowd up and get out of hand, Marco having to escort at least three customers into taxes to give them a ride home - one refusing to leave until his wife came home from her four month journey to the super market. It was all a pain and the poor guy ended up staying a lot longer than he really intended to, Connie saying something about hiring him as the new bouncer to make life easier for everyone.

Armin felt something pinch him from behind and wheeled around to see a drunken man giving him a familiar look, a look one might see at a strip club or anything like it. He smirked and eyed him up and down. "Well, it looks like not the servers here are so flat after all."

Armin forced a smile and took a step back. "Um, is there anything else you would like, sir?" He asked calmly, flinching as the man leaned in closer to him.

"I would like a piece of that fine ass you got there kid. How much do you want?"

Armin gave a nervous laugh. This is probably the fifth time today he had to deal with a customer like this. The perverted gesture was new though. The corners of his mouth twitched. "I'm just here to take your order, sir. We don't do that kind of service here." He turned to walk away. "If you need some extra time i'll come back later and-" A tight grip got a hold of his right arm keeping him in place.

"Come on, for me? I come here almost everyday just to see your cute face. I do tip you well, don't I?"

True. He did give a little more than Armin really needed, maybe a few dollars extra, but that didn't mean anything in his book. Armin wanted kick himself for not keeping track of this sooner. He made an effort to pull away. "I'm not interested." He states sternly, his heart skipping a beat as the man's hold tightened and pulled him closer.

"Come on sweet-heart, I won't hurt ya."

"Sir, please let me go."

The man snickered. "Try begging."

Armin narrowed his gaze wearily. "E-excuse me?"

"Here's the tea you ordered, sir." Came a voice, Marco's voice, as he casually placed a small cup on the table in front of the man, watching him slowly let go of Armin's arm. He faked an innocent smile and asked, "Is something wrong?" making sure to bat his eyes a few times as he did.

The man scoffed and quickly went for his drink. "No." He say's in a stern voice, looking away from the both of them.

Armin gives a low sigh and straitens himself out. Moments like this reminds him why everyone thought of Marco as some sort of Saint, he could almost go through every problem life throws at him and come out unscathed as if nothing happened, hens earning him the nickname, "Freckled Jesus", courtesy of Connie himself. Armin made a mental note to thank him properly later.

"If you need anything else just look for me, alright?" Marco announced before walking off with a gentle hand on Armin's shoulder, the man muttering nonsense under his breath as the two took their leave. He pulled the blond aside somewhere and looked him over worryingly. "Are you alright?" He asked in a loud whisper, his voice somewhat audible over the crowed behind them.

Armin waved him off. "It's fine. I mean, I'm fine. Let's pretend that never happened. I think Connie finished making table two's orders so i'll go take care of that."

It took a moment, but Marco gave in to his verdict after a women near by could be heard asking aloud for her food. "Alright, but i'm taking care of that guy for you. I know how to handle this." He left before anything else could be said and made his way over to another table.

"Armin, do we have anymore scotch somewhere in the back?!" Sasha called out to him.

 _'Like any of these guys need anymore to drink'_ , Armin thought. "Uh, yeah, I think so." He called back. "I think it's in the storage area though!"

"I got it!" Came Reiner as he made his way over to the back room. Armin made another note to himself to properly thank Reiner later as well. The guy just got back from college, he didn't deserve any of this...

The entrance door chimed open catching his attention as a certain female stepped inside looking perplexed. She looked around a little as if searching for a place to sit. Armin let out another sigh and made his way over to her. "I'm sorry miss, but we're really crowded right now. If you like you can come back later and-"

She looked down at him, her eyes cold and lifeless. Armin himself speechless for a moment. "Have you seen anyone in here wearing a green top?" She asked calmly, her voice melancholic. It amazed him how stunning she looked, Armin couldn't even tell if she was wearing any makeup or not.

"Uh," He cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulders to look around. "I-I don't think so. Can you be a little more descriptive-"

"He has brown hair and green eyes. His pant's are probably torn up and he has a key for a necklace." She continued, taking her attention away from him to look around some more.

Armin licked his lips, mouth dry. "Uh... I don't think so. Ah, but if you give me his name I could look in the checkout book and-"

"It's fine." She interrupts again and turns to walk away, lifting the red scarf she wore around her neck closer to her mouth, hiding any signs of worry. Why on earth was she wearing that? It was what, the middle of August? Armin pushed the thought aside and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" He asks. She looked over her shoulder and gave a short nod.

"It's fine." She repeated, and left without another word.

Armin would never be able to explain it, but something about her just seemed so...familiar. He honestly didn't know why, but through out the rest of his shift, he couldn't really take his mind off the female. Has he met her before? Maybe they've crossed paths somewhere like at the market or something at one point.

Well were ever it was, he was putting a lot more thought into the situation than he really should, that's why it was mostly his fault when he accidentally bumped into a customer and spilled whatever drink he had all over her dress, earning a loud shriek and a dangerous warning from his boss.


	2. Jäeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all customers can be so easy to please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its never right to forcefully try anything on anyone. Remember that. 
> 
> Also thank you all for your support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reiner was forced to leave after numerous text messages from his dad. It was a huge loss for the restaurant, and everyone missed him, but mostly because things just refused to calm down even after his departure. If anything, it somehow seemed to have gotten worse. More drunks started to come in and either needed to be kicked out or escorted by Marco into a taxi for a ride home - if they could even remembered were they lived.

"Gah! Why are there so many drunks today!?" Connie complained, handing over another order for Armin to serve. "I'm surprised we haven't run out of booze already!"

"When will this torture end!?" Sasha chimed in. "Two guys want something I don't have and are starting to get impatient! Maybe I should get the boss..."

Armin shook his head. "No, don't. The last time we went to get him he literally scared everyone away and hardly anyone came back for weeks." He handed over a few more orders to Connie and pulled out his phone. "Our shift ends in an hour so just hang in there."

Sasha only groaned as she dragged herself away back into the bar, quickly masking over her jaded frown and replacing it with a perky smile. Armin couldn't really deny that he felt somewhat bad for her, they all did have a rough day at school and a lot of homework to do over the weekend, so one was prepared for this.

"Armin, table one needs to be taken care of!" Marco called out to him. His voice sounded strained and worn out, there were even small bags under his eyes if you looked carefully. If the both of them had one thing in common, they both needed a decent amount of sleep for once.

He made his way over to the said table and put on another smile for the customer while pulling out his usual pen and paper, ready to take his order. He paused half way through his introduction noticing the man refused to look up at him, his head resting comfortably over his arms as he lay silently on the wooden surface. "Uh, sir?" Armin questioned, wondering whether or not if he should shake him or something. Was he asleep?

The man shifted his position and turned to the wall beside him. "Get me something strong." He ordered, demanding.

Armin blinked. This guy reeked with alcohol! The last thing he needed was more! "Sir, how much have you had to drink already?"

The customer clicked his tongue and sat up, green eyes angrily glaring back at the waiter. "Shut the hell up and just do your damn job! You don't need to know that!" He snapped.

 _"Yep, he's completely wasted..."_ Armin thought. He sighed for the umpteenth time today and and wrote something down in his notepad. "Alright, fine. Is that it?" Looking back up at the customer he noticed that not _only_ did the guy reek oh alcohol- a _lot_ of alcohol mind you- but he had plenty of the described features the women from earlier gave him: green eyes, brown hair, ripped jeans - this had to be him, right?

"Hey, by any chance do you know someone with a red scarf?" Armin asks curiously.

The customer glowered at him. "Huh? Why does that matter?"

"Uh, well she seemed pretty worried about you so..." He noticed the man's brows knit further together, teeth clenched. He backed away and gave a nervous chuckle. "Er, I'll get you that drink."

The brunet leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. "Good idea."

This guy seemed very unreasonable...

Making his way over to the bar Armin opened the entrance way behind the island and scooted himself past Sasha, taking up a small glass from one of the holders mounted on the wall and filling it with cool water, placing in a few eyes cubes before taking his leave and returning to his drunken customer. "Here." He kindly offered, glancing away from him as he eyed the liquid over. Probably not the smartest choice he's made today, denying a drunkard some more wine, but he'll be damned if he's ever involved in somehow giving anyone alcohol poising.

"The hell is this!?" Green eyes glared at him once more, hands tightening around the glass. Armin could even see a small vain form on the side of his temple appear. Was that healthy?

"Sir, I can't offer you any more to drink if your in this state. You already look like your ready to pass out and-" He backed away when the man practically jumped out of his chair, eye's wide and full of rage. That's when Armin spotted the golden key wrapped around his neck. _"So this is him."_

"Look, I asked for some beer, alcohol - literally anything! Not this shi-" He paused, staring at Armin blankly. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him hard, sending him fleeing to the bathroom while shoving anyone in his way.

Armin's eyes widened. "Wait! That's the-"

To late.

Horrified shrieks and squeals came from the women's restroom as soon as the brunet made his entrance, one rushing out and calling for her husband with her purse half open. Armin cringed and looked over to Marco who mirrored his own expression.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Cried Connie, who made his way over to Sasha through the crowd. "Go pull him out of there!"

Sasha vigorously shook her head. "N-no way! I don't wanna get involved with him! He's already mad at me because I wouldn't serve him."

Armin rolled his eyes. "I got this." He excused himself passed a few people before entering the bathroom, stepping aside for a startled young blond who continued to talk on her cell.

The revolting sound of vomiting echoed off the walls as Armin closed the door. He looked around spotting the other male crouching over into one of the open stalls, face half way into the toilet bowl. Armin cringed again and made his way over to him. What the hell was he suppose to do now? "Are, uh, are you alright?"

He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, the man tilting his head up only a little bit to give him a deadly glance in return. If the blond didn't know any better, he looked almost like a wild animal bawled up like that; hair wild, eyes dilating with rage - he looked like some sort of rapid beast...

The drunk customer opened his mouth to say something, but instantly went back into the toilet bowl again, continuing to heave out the rest of his contents.

Armin frowned, thinking back on the mysterious female with the scarf. He had to contact her somehow, she was the only kind of person that seemed to know him after all, and if this keeps up a lot of customers might start to leave. Not that it would be a bad thing really, he just really wanted to attend that party...

"-ater" The man croaked, forcing Armin away from his thoughts. "Need some..." He stopped half way through his request and started to vomit again.

 _Oh, now he wants water._ "I-i'll get you some, alright. Just... stay here?" Armin flinching when he received another deadly glance. Well it's not like this guy had any place else to be at the moment... right?

He cracked the bathroom door open and poked his head out, noticing many of the women actually left (hopefully after payment while some made their way back to their booth. Marco was the first to respond when he spotted the blond and excused himself from a few customers to help him out. He gave Armin a saddened look and sighed. "Well, I was able to calm everyone down, but he still needs to leave. To many people have already filed a complaint."

Armin chuckled. "No kidding. Hey, can you do me a favor and get the glass of water left on his table? If I give that to him maybe he'll leave."

Marco nodded. "Yeah sure, but when he's done who's gonna help him out?"

"Help him out? You mean escort him home?" He thought about the girl with the scarf. "I guess I can try to ask him if he knows anyone who could pick him up. Maybe he has a cell phone on him or something."

"Alright, but please make it quick. It's a little difficult to handle so many tables at once." Marco smiled jokingly, a forced smile. It was something that he actually did a lot, but usually it was to keep himself at ease when things went wrong. Armin really worried about his personal health sometimes.

"Yeah, give me five minutes, ok? Sorry to do this to you Marco." It was this guys fault that all hell broke loose in a matter of seconds, so why were they all suffering for it?

Why did this guy do this to himself anyways?

* * *

 

"Here's your water." Armin carefully placed the glass down next to the customer and took a step back, leaning against the wall behind him. He wasn't gonna lie to himself and say he didn't have at least a little sympathy for the guy, even feeling a small tug at his heart as he watched him struggle to sit up, but he did bring this upon himself, troubled matters of not.

The brunet took his head out of the toilet and whipped his mouth, glancing at the liquid beside him. He picked it up and placed it to his lips.

"Try and drink it slowly." Armin reminded him, and he scowled. It tasted awful! Was this tap water? "Don't make that face, it's your fault your in this mess anyways. Just drink as much as you can, it'll ease your stomach a little."

"I wasn't making a face." The man retorted, burping a little into his mouth. He took another sip to take away the bile that slowly crept up his throat. "And why are you still here? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a guy who's sober and trying to help you out." Armin says calmly, earning himself another inhuman like snarl. "Since you seem a little more capable to talk now can you tell me your name?" He wasn't planning on cutting corners to get information out of this guy, if he did he would be here all night. It wasn't even like him to be this cold towards his customers, but it wasn't like he would be aloud back here after this anyways so it didn't really matter.

"Jeager." He answers, looking away for a moment to recall his first name. _(oh lord, who couldn't even remember his first name...)_ "Eren Jeager."

Armin's eyes widened. That name. He knows he's heard it somewhere before, but where?

...Hold on.

"Eren Jeager? You mean _the,_ Eren Jeager?" A brief pause came between the two, Eren looking away again. "Wha- Didn't you go missing for almost a month!?"

The drunk burped into his hand again, taking another sip. "A month? That's a little much, don't you think?"

"Well, three weeks is close enough! Do you know how many times you've been on the news? In the papers?" Armin accusingly pointed a finger at him, calm. "You do realize your sister came in here looking for you right?"

Another burp. "My...sister?"

"I- Uh, yes?" He didn't actually know their relationship, but what he did know is why he recognized her face so quickly. He's seen her in the papers a few times along side her father, and the now "found", Eren Jaeger. Didn't his family run some sort of large business somewhere?

"My sister?" Eren repeated, Armin sighed.

"Yes, she was here not to long ago looking for you." Armin pulled out his phone, he had to contact her somehow. Well, he didn't exactly have her number, but he could possibly find her or some social media website or something, couldn't he? "I'm going to contact her and tell her were you are. Just, keep drinking that and try to calm down a little bit."

"W-wait, were are you going?" Eren tried to sit up, only to instantly double over again and cover his mouth, propping himself up against the stall wall.

"I just said I was going to contact your sister." Armin repeats.

"No, don't!" The drunk pleads, reaching forward and tugging the hem of the waiters shirt.

"What are you- Look, I don't have time for this. Just sit tight, i'll be right back, promise."

"I said no!" With little strength he had left, Eren stumbled onto his feet and wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders, weighing him down. Armin gasped as he unexpectedly fell to his knees.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"No! You don't understand, I can't go home! Not yet!" He turned the other around to face him. Armin held his breath, the stench of alcohol coming off of him strong. "Mikasa will kill me if I go back looking like this." He nervously glanced back at the toilet and covered his mouth, swallowing. "Let me stay here for a little longer."

"What!? No! And quit shouting, you'll scare more of the customers away." _Again, not that that would be a bad thing..._ "Also, you do realize we're in the ladies room, right?"

Eren blinked, shaking his head and slowly taking in his surroundings. A small "Oh" leaving his lips before he reached over for his glass of water again, taking in the whole thing before lazily leaning himself against the wall. For a moment his gaze met Armin's, eyeing him carefully before giving him a drunken smirk. "My bad..."

Armin rolled his eyes and started to get up again, only to be pulled down by Eren's hand. "What now?" He asked in a low voice, annoyed.

Eren continued to blankly stair at him, cheeks flushed and attention slurred. He seemed to calm down a little bit, from what Armin could tell that is, and he looked tired to. Maybe if he just sat here for a few minutes, he would fall asleep, then he could do what needed to be done. Her name was Mikasa if he heard him correctly.

"Armin..." Eren whispered, looking down at the pinned name tag on his shirt. He watched the blond give a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, that's me." He slowly slid his phone back into his pocket and cleared his throat. It did grow slightly awkward between the two, alone in the girls restroom with nothing but silence to keep them company, but Eren didn't really seem to mind, heck he seemed to enjoy it. Armin squirmed a little feeling such an intense gaze on him, green looking him over carefully. What on earth was he suppose to do?! Should he say something? He turned to the sink near by, noticing a small vase with a few wilted flowers inside. He mentally made a note to himself to replace those later.

"...Armin." Eren asked again, pulling Armin out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and continued to stare at him, watching him shift around uncomfortably. He felt himself grin like an idiot. "You have a flat chest, ya know that?"

Armin never wanted to drown someone so badly in a toilet before. "I, um, I'm actually a male." He says in a small voice, reminding himself that despite how absolutely _absurd_ the whole situation was to begin with, Eren was still his customer - a customer he wanted to drown in toilet water, but his customer none the less.

Eren chuckled, looking down at his empty glass. "Well then I guess that makes me a little gay then, cause your kinda-sorta cute..."

Armin was taken back by the sudden comment. How was he suppose to respond to that? He was starting to miss the other side of this drunk, the side that did more complaining than making actual conversation.

_Seriously, how much 'did' he have to drink before he got here?_

"Oh, uh...thank you? I...I guess." Armin looked away, slightly flushed. _"Just take the compliment"_ He told himself, sneaking a peak down at his phone to check the time. He's been in here for about ten minutes, just a few more and hopefully things will start to get a little easier. "Can you tell me how you got here? Where were you all this time?" It was a risky question, but it would hopefully refrain the brunet from giving him any more compliments. Could he even call it that?

He watched the drunk ponder for a bit. "I was at Maria's. When they wouldn't give me any more to drink I just came here, but you," He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You wouldn't serve me either."

"I wouldn't serve you because you already got yourself drunk enough to miss the toilet a few times." He glanced over to the mess in the stall and spotted some vomit placed out on the floor. Sasha was going to have to clean that up latter... "And you said you came from the Club Maria? That place is miles from here, and you walked over here on your own?"

Eren lifted a brow. "How do you know I walked?"

Armin scratched his cheek. "Well, you have some fresh gum on your shoe, I'm assuming you got that recently, and you have an empty hot dog wrapper sticking out of your pocket. You got that at the stand a few blocks down, right?"

Eren stared at him for a moment in disbelief, another smirk. "Well aren't you a smart ass. I like that." His eyes softened as he leaned in closer up against the wall. "I like that a lot..." Armin awkwardly slid back a little. This was getting old...

"So, I'm guessing you don't have a phone on you?" He asks on a whim, changing the subject.

Eren shrugged. "Don't need one. I threw it away a few days ago 'cause wouldn't stop going off and I got annoyed." Armin sighed.

_Probably because people wanted to know where you were._

"Ah, if you want I could go get you another water. It might help you relax a bit more-"

"No!" Eren quickly pushed himself off the wall and leaned forward to capture the waiters hand again. "I mean... You can't leave. Not yet." He lowers his voice, looking down at Armin's wrist. He noticed how cold he felt compared to his own skin, the paleness clashing against his own tanned self. It felt much softer than he would've expected coming from another guy, it felt almost delicate.

Armin nervously glanced around, noticing how intensely Eren was staring at his hand. He flinched a little when the drunks thumb started to gently stroke his knuckles; retracting his arm before it could go any further. "Stop that." He tells him, a lot quieter than he would've liked.

Eren chuckled and leaned in closer to him. "Your soft..."

Armin scrunches his face, practically tasting the alcohol off of him. "so it seems." He says, tense.

Eren gave a knowing hum and reached for his face, a tight grip grabbing him by the jaw and pulling him closer. Armin held his breath and started to push him away, only to be stopped by his other hand which successfully grabbed both his own wrists and held them together firmly.

"Hey, what are you-" He was silenced by the new change of atmosphere, Eren's large, emerald gaze piercing into his own blue hues. He couldn't move, and for some reason, it was even harder for him to say anything in response to this. All he could do was just _stare_ at the drunk known as, Eren Jeager. They have done nothing but stare at each other since they got in this bathroom. "I-I..." He finally managed to croak out, wrapping his head around the situation. _"How was he so strong!?"_

To his horror the brunet closed his eyes and slowly started to lean in, his hand tightening around his stiff jaw. Armin used all of his strength to try and turn his head away from him, but to no avail did he get very far. What was this idiot thinking!? They barley knew each other and he was actually trying to kiss him!? Thankfully he was able to turn away just enough to only be grazed on the lips, his cheek mostly falling victim to the fowl act. He shut his eyes and refused to even glance at the drunk, knowing very well what to expect. He could feel the the weakened smirk on his skin as Eren made an effort to try again.

Armin could taste nothing but alcohol and bile. Even if it was just the corner of his mouth, it sent an unwanted shock through him giving him enough strength to lean his whole body onto the floor, bringing down the drunk along with him. He went on his back pulling the stranger above him, his heart suddenly giving in to the view as he noticed the man's lustful attention. Armin couldn't hold back the small flush at the new position he got himself into.

"Feisty, aren't ya?" Says the drunk, leaning in again only to have his victims knee block his path. He frowned and let go of his wrists to push the limb away away.

Seeing the opportunity Armin instantly grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off, hard, enough to send him back up against the wall. He heard him let out a small grunt as he hit his head in the process. Scrambling to get away Armin finally got close enough to the sink, blindly reaching behind him for the small flower vase before holding it out in front of him. "What's wrong with you!?" He practically shouted, his voice slightly cracking in the process, dry and shaken.

There was no response, only another disdainful scowl. "So noisy..."

Armin gritted his teeth. "Shut up! And stay away from me!" He tightened his grip around the vase watching the drunk steady himself to get up. "Don't you dare!"

"Wha'd you say?" He demands, voice horse. He stumbles half way off the ground before falling down again. "Damn it..." He struggled a few more times but failed to even get his legs working, evidently giving up and leaning back against the wall again.

Minutes go by, seemingly hours, before Armin finally realized he had finally passed out, light snores filling the small lavatory as he hesitantly got to his feet. He tentatively held himself after putting aside the vase and took a few steps forward, kicking the others shoe a few times before fully convincing himself to relax a little bit.

He passed out...

Remembering the kiss he quickly used his sleeve to wipe the warm, moist spot on his cheek, teeth bared in discuss. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. It all just... happened. It happened, and he didn't know why it happened, but it did.

_What the hell?_

A knock at the door startled the waiter as he cautiously turned around to see Marco poke his head inside, watching him look around and grimaced at the scene. "Wow..."

Armin looked away from him and let out an annoyed groan. _Wow was right..._

"Are you alright? You've been in here for a while. I would have checked in with you sooner, but it took almost a army to calm everyone down." Marco says, giving the blond a comforting smile. Something he really needed.

Armin struggled to put together the right words. "I... I'm fine." He let out a shaken sigh and straitened himself out. "He's asleep now so..."

Marco gave him a simple nod. "I got this. You should probably rest for a little bit, I know stuff like this isn't easy."

And he meant it. Armin knew the other long enough to know that he wouldn't just say things to make certain situations better than they were, not that often anyways, but this time wasn't one of them. Maybe some rest would be best.

After a simple 'thank you' he quietly left the bathroom and made his way through the crowd again back into the back room, never giving the drunk a second glance before slamming the door behind him. Armin never wanted to lie down so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit lazy when it came to the editing, so I apologize in advance for any misspells or errors of any kind. Thanks for reading, and reviews are very welcomed. The next chapter will come out as soon as possible. :)


End file.
